


You're both my best friend!

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Lukadrinette childhood friends au! Enjoy!!





	1. Ages 4 & 6

**Marinette grew up with Adrien and Luka being her best friends. They always played together, and this is their story. Adrien and Marinette are 4 and Luka is 6.**

Marinette sat in the park, crying. She had just been pushed into the mud by Chloe. Her dress now dirty and ripped. Chloe and Sabrina scampered away laughing. Marinette's favorite dress was now covered in mud. Adrien ran over to her, helping her stand, he wiped her tears away. 

“It's ok, Mawi! My papa can make you anothew one!” Adrien said, smiling a toothy smile at her.

Luka walked over to them.

“That Chloe girl is just mean.” Luka said taking Marinette's outstretched hand.

The older boy smiled at his friends. He was going to protect the two people he cared about the most. 

The three made it back to the Agreste Manor, Luka in the middle, one hand holding Marinette's hand, the other holding Adrien's hand. Emilie Agreste walked into the hall at that moment.

"Marinette! Oh sweetie! What happened to your pretty dress?” Emilie asked.

Marinette ran over to Emilie, crying as she hugged her.

“C-Chloe pushed me into mud!! C-can uncle Gabe fix it?” Marinette sniffled as Emilie picked her up in her arms. 

“Of course he can! Come on Auntie Em is going to clean you up. Adrien, why don't you and Luka go play in your room.” Emilie said sweetly.

Adrien nodded and pulled Luka to his room. Luka chuckled, allowing the younger boy to pull him. 

Emilie took Marinette to the guest bathroom, and began to wash her off, changing her into a spare dress she had just incase Marinette needed it. Marinette giggled as she looked down at the new dress. 

“It's so pwetty!” Marinette exclaimed, twirling a bit.

Emilie chuckled, setting the muddy dress in the sink before picking Marinette up. 

“Let's go show the boys!” Emilie said, smiling at the little girl.

Marinette giggled and nodded. The two headed upstairs to Adrien's room, opening the door, they found the boys dressed up as makeshift knights, holding up toy swords.

“You knights awe hewe to pwotect you, Pwincess!” Adrien stated, as his ‘helmet’ fell over his face.

Emilie chuckled, setting Marinette down. “You kids stay in here ok? I'm going to talk to Uncle Gabe about Marinette's dress.” Emilie explained, causing the three kids to nod.

Once Emilie left the room, Marinette felt something on her head. She looked behind her to see Luka and Adrien smiling as they held up a blanket.

“What's that fow?” Marinette asked, confused.

“It's your cape Princess!” Luka explained, wrapping the blanket around her like a cape.

Marinette giggled. “My knights!” She exclaimed, taking Adrien's hand in one of her little hands, and Luka’s hand in her other one. 

When Emilie returned, the three were asleep on Adrien's bed. Luka was in the middle, Adrien was on one side and Marinette on the other side. Emilie smiled, pulling the blanket over them. She turned off the lights and closed the door.

She called Sabine and Tom. 

“Hello, Sabine! I'm fine! So Marinette fell asleep with Adrien and Luka. Can you swing by this evening? Yea, I'll call Ana too.” Emilie said into the phone.

“Can you bring some of your famous macarons? Gabriel really could use them.” Emilie listened to the response.

“Alright! I'll see you in a few hours!” Emilie ended the call, before calling Anarka.

“Anarka! It's Emilie! Yes, Luka is here with Adrien and Marinette. Sabine was going to come by this evening, would you like to come by then to pick up Luka? You will! Fantastic! And Sabine is bringing over their famous macarons!” Emilie explained, a piratey female tone could be heard from the other line of the phone.

“Wonderful! See you then!” Emilie said, hanging up.

~~The following monday~~

Marinette ran up the Agreste front steps. She slapped the front door with her tiny hands. The door opened revealing Nathalie. Nathalie looked around before eyeing the little raven haired girl.

“Marinette! Come on in!” Nathalie said, smiling widely.

Marinette smiled and walked inside. Nathalie closed the door behind her.

“Nathalie who was at the door?” Gabriel called from his office.

Marinette smiled and ran to his office. Nathalie chuckled as she helped Marinette open the door.

“Uncle Gabe!!” Marinette exclaimed.

Gabriel looked up, smiling when he saw Marinette.

“Marinette! Come look what I've come up with for your new dress!” Gabriel exclaimed as Marinette stumbled towards him. 

He lifted her up and showed her his designs. She loved all of them, but he managed to get her to choose one for her new dress. He smiled as he set her back on the ground.

“Why don't you go find Adrien and then Emilie can take the two of you to Luka's house.” Gabriel said, making Marinette smile and nod happily.

“Ok Uncle Gabe!!” She said, hugging his leg, before running out of the room, tripping a bit, before climbing up the stairs to Adrien's room.

“Adwien!!” Marinette called out as she hit her little hands on his door.

Emilie opened the door. Adrien running past Emilie to hug Marinette.

“Mawinette!!! Luka is done with school! We wewe going to go to his house and play!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Can I come too?” Marinette asked hopeful.

“Of course!” Emilie stated, a large smile on her face. “Now pack up your stuff ok, you're going to spend the night at Marinette's house tonight after your playdate with Luka.” Emilie said, causing the two 4 year olds to go wide eyed.

“Weally??” Adrien asked.

Emilie smiled and nodded. The boy ran into his room, grabbing his chatte noir plush, and his green blanky. Marinette ran over to him and pulled out his little suitcase. Both children began to pack the suitcase, blanket went in, their toy swords, crayons and coloring books, and Marinette's crown. 

Emilie chuckled, knowing full well that Adrien, Luka, and Marinette had a set of sleepwear and toiletries at each of the three houses. Emilie smiled as she held each child's hand and walked the kids to the car, buckling them up in the car seats, putting Adrien's luggage in the trunk. She then hopped into the passenger seat as Gorilla drove them to the Couffaine House Boat.

Marinette held Adrien's kitty with him. The two bouncing with excitement as they reached their destination. The kids squirmed in their seats from excitement. Gorilla parked the car. Emilie got Adrien and Marinette out of their seats. She smiled, getting Adrien's suitcase out of the trunk. The three walked over to the boat.

“Ahoy there scallywags!” Anarka exclaimed causing the two to look at each other with large grins on their faces.

“Ahoy!!!” They exclaimed, running to the boat.

“Hold up there! You gotta wait for Emilie!” Anarka exclaimed, the two children stopping before the walkway. 

Emilie chuckled. Walking the children onto the boat. She handed Anarka the suitcase.

“Sabine will be by to pick up the children around 3.” Emilie explained with a smile.

“Sounds perfect! These scallywags will be fine.” Anarka stated, as Adrien and Marinette ran down to the housing part of the boat.

They found Luka and tackled him to the ground. 

“Luka!!” the two exclaimed. 

Luka blinked before hugging his two friends. They sat up and giggled.

“Luka! Adwien bwought his kitty!!” Marinette exclaimed as Adrien held up the black cat plush. 

“Oh? Adrien brought his Chat Noir!” Luka said smiling.

“His name is Pookey!” Adrien exclaimed, hugging the plush to his chest.

“I've met him before silly!” Luka said, ruffling Adrien's hair.

“Mawi is the Pwincess and Luka is the Pwince and I am the knight in shining awmow!” Adrien exclaimed, holding up his kitty plush.

Luka chuckled. “Alright, Knight Adrien! Let's go to my room! I wanna practice my guitar playing!” 

The three walked hand in hand to Luka's bed. Luka smiled, helping his friends onto the bed. He grabbed his little acoustic guitar, climbing up between Adrien and Marinette, Luka began to strum on his guitar.

Anarka came downstairs about 30 minutes later, causing Juleka to peek out from her room. 

“Juleka sweetie! Why don't you come join these maties for lunch!” Anarka called.

Juleka walked into the room, her hair covering one of her eyes. She sat down on the other side of the table from Luka, Marinette, and Adrien. The 4 began to eat their sandwiches. Once finished, Marinette and Adrien needed their naps.

They climbed up into Luka’s bed.Luka followed behind them and crawled in between them, an arm wrapped around each of his friends. The trio soon fell into a peaceful sleep, Pookey laid across Luka's stomach, Marinette held one arm, and Adrien held the other.

~A couple hours later~

Marinette woke up, crying a bit from a bad dream. Her crying caused Luka and Adrien to wake up. They both hugged her and tried to comfort her.

“It's ok Mawi! We hewe to pwotect chu!” Adrien exclaimed, burying his face in her left side.

Luka snuggled against her right side. “We’ll protect you from the bad stuff!!” Luka exclaimed.

Marinette sniffled and hugged them, her tears going away. Marinette blinked when she heard her mama's voice.

“Mama's here!” Marinette exclaimed. 

The three helped Luka pack up his suitcase. Once finished Adrien and Luka ran upstairs. Marinette stopped when she saw Pookey laying on Luka’s bed. She ran back to the bed and reached up, grabbing Pookey’s paw before running back up the stairs.

She smiled when she saw her Mama. Running to her, Marinette giggled when Sabine lifted her up.

“My sweet girl! Did you behave for Auntie Ana?” Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded. Adrien spotted Pookey in Marinette's hand.

“Pookey!” Adrien exclaimed, hands reaching out to the plush.

Marinette blinked and looked at the plush before leaning down in her mother's arms and handing it back to Adrien. Adrien smiled and snuggled the plush happily.

Sabine chuckled. “Alright, let's get to the car, and head to the bakery! Do you boys have your suitcases?” Sabine asked.

Luka nodded and held up his small suitcase. Adrien looked up and pointed at his small suitcase which also had his blankey draped through the handle. Sabine smiled.

“Thank you Anarka for watching them. Luka, do you have your school bag?” Sabine asked.

Luka set his luggage down and ran back down, tripping over a few items on his way to his room. He grabbed his school bag and headed back upstairs. He headed back to his friends, smiling.

Sabine got Marinette buckled in her car seat. She then placed the boy's suitcases and Luka's school bag in the trunk before buckling up the boys in their car seats. She then got in the driver's seat and headed to the bakery.

Once there, Sabine got the kids out of their seats and got the stuff out of the trunk. The boys took their stuff and followed Marinette and Sabine into the bakery.

Adrien held Pookey tightly to his chest as they entered the bakery. Luka held Adrien's other hand, and Marinette's hand. Tom poked his head out from in the back.

“Are those my three little helpers I hear?” He called out, causing the three to giggle and run to the back.

Adrien stopped and walked over to Sabine, holding up Pookey. “Auntie Sabine, can you watch Pookey fow me?”

Sabine smiled. “Of course I can.” Sabine said, carefully taking the plush from Adrien. “Now you go help out Uncle Tom.” 

Adrien nodded and ran to the back to help make cookies. Sabine smiled and headed up to the apartment with the children's belongings, taking them to Marinette's room.

“Alright, you ready to make some sugar cookies?” Tom asked his three little helpers.

“Yea!” The three exclaimed in unison.

“Alright, well first we start by….” Tom began to explain.

30 minutes later, the kitchen was covered in flour and sprinkles and icing. Sabine walked in and chuckled as she saw all 4 of them were a mess.

“Now look at my bakers! You are all a mess!” Sabine laughed.

After giving the kids a bath and Tom showering. The 5 sat at the kitchen table for dinner. Adrien and Marinette frowned at the vegetables in their dinner. Luka smiled.

“Look it's just a snowman nose! And they're tasty!” He said, taking a carrot and took a bite of the carrot.

Marinette and Adrien went wide eyed before each picked up a carrot and ate them. Enjoying it, the three began eat their dinner with incredible enthusiasm. Sabine and Tom smiled at each other before continuing eating their dinner.

After dinner, the three went up to Marinette's room. Marinette pulled out her little sewing project that she was practicing how to sew. She sat on her bed, since she was too young, she didn't have her bed up in the loft of her room. It was actually blocked off. Luka sat on one side of her, on the bed. Adrien sat on her other side, on her bed.

“I'm pwacticing my sewing! Don't tell uncle Gabe! I want to suwpwise him!” Marinette explained.

Adrien and Luka nodded. Adrien spotted Pookey sitting on back of the bed. He quickly grabbed him and hugged him to his chest, burying his face in the plush’s head. Luka smiled at his friends. Proud of them and happy to be their friends.

A couple hours later, Marinette had managed to sew a decent little bag. Adrien yawned, which caused Luka and Marinette to yawn. Sabine walked up into the room.

“Alright! It's time for bed!” Sabine exclaimed.

The three, one by one, got changed into their pajamas, before crawling into Marinette's bed. Adrien grabbed his blankey and Pookey as he scooted under the covers. Luka laid in between Marinette and Adrien. The youngers using him as their pillow. Soon enough, they were all fast asleep.

**There you have it, the first chapter of this lukadrinette childhood friends au story! Next chapter will be with Marinette and Adrien being 8 years old and Luka being 10 years old. See you all then!**

**< 3Luna**

[Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)


	2. Age 8 & 10!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is being home schooled while Marinette and Luka go to a public school.

Marinette sighed as she got home from school, she was tired of Chloe's bullying. Chloe had been in her class every year since kindergarten. Luka wasn't in any of her classes or even the same grade. She tugged down her sweater, it was her favorite sweater that Uncle Gabe and Aunt Em gave her for her birthday.

She winced as the large, new bruise on her upper arm began to hurt. Yup, Chloe was mean. She felt the tears on the verge of coming out. She dropped her bag on her bed before running back downstairs. She looked up at her parents.

“Mama! Can I go to Adrien's house?” Marinette asked hopeful that her parents would say yes.

“Of course sweetie. Oh look, Luka is here.” Sabine exclaimed as Luka opened the bakery doors. He was taller, and had dyed his hair blue. He looked over at Marinette and frowned at the expression on her face.

“Mari! How was school?” He asked her. 

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bakery, but Sabine still managed to hand him a little doggie bag of snacks. She pulled him down the street towards the Agreste Manor. Luka stopped, causing her to jerk back.

“Marinette, what happened at school today?” Luka asked asked, suspicious of her tight lips and reluctance to talk.

Marinette gripped her sweater sleeve. “N-Nothing happened…” She said looking down.

Luka frowned. “It was Chloe wasn’t it? Did Chloe give you another bruise?” Luka asked, worry clear in his voice.

Marinette kept her eyes on the ground, nodding a little. Luka’s frown turned into a scowl, he hated Chloe, but he couldn't do a thing since Chloe was, 1) a girl, and 2) was 2 years younger than him. He hugged Marinette close trying to make things better.

“I wish I could protect you at school,” he murmured into her hair.

Marinette snuggled into his chest before blushing and stepping back. 

“C’mon, L-Let's go see Adrien. I bet he's bored of homeschooling now,” Marinette said, taking Luka's hand as they strolled to Adrien's place.

Adrien yawned as Nathalie finished her lesson, covering it up with his hand.

“That'll be all for today. Go on and play Adrien,” Nathalie stated when she saw the two youngsters coming down the sidewalk.

Adrien smiled happily, gathering his homework and thanking Nathalie as he ran out of the dining room, heading to his room to drop off his homework. He sat it on his computer desk before he ran back down the stairs.

Luka opened the front door to the Agreste Manor, Marinette's hand in his. Adrien saw them and smiled, running to them.

“Luka! Mari!” Adrien exclaimed as he tackle-hugged them, causing them to almost fall back.

Marinette winced a little from the bruise on her arm, and Adrien was currently, unbeknownst to him, squeezing it. Adrien finally released them, smiling as he held each of their hands.

“Come on! Let's go to my room!” Adrien exclaimed happily, as they headed for his room.

Emilie smiled at the kids. “Hello Mari! Hello Luka! How was school?” Emilie asked.

Marinette smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, “Fine.” 

Emilie could hear the lie causing her to lift an eyebrow.

“My day went well Aunt Em,” Luka stated trying to get her attention off of Marinette. He smiled at her before the three disappeared into Adrien's room.

Once inside the room, Luka faced Marinette.

“Ok, Mari. Can you show us where you're hurt? Please.” Luka asked.

Marinette looked at the ground before pulling her arm out of the sleeve and lifted her sweater up to reveal her arm, as well as a couple other bruises that were healing. The bruise on her arm was the size of a handprint. Luka frowned. He hated seeing her like this. He hated when either Marinette or Adrien were hurt. He loved them too much.

“Adri, can you get the first aid kit from the bathroom for me?” Luka asked as he had Marinette sit on Adrien's bed.

Adrien ran to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit and headed back to his friends. Luka opened the kit and pulled out bruise cream. He began to apply it to her bruise.

“Who did this to you Mari?” Adrien asked, worried.

Marinette looked at the ground. She mentally debated telling him. Before she could, Luka spoke.

“A kid in her class has been bullying her for years.” Luka explained, making sure he got the bruise cream all over her bruise.

“That's not very nice!” Adrien frowned.

“Sadly there's people out there that aren't very nice.” Luka stated, closing the bruise cream tub.

Marinette put her arm back into her sweater, hugging herself a bit. Adrien frowned, walking over to the head of his bed, he grabbed Pookey. 

“Here Mari! Pookey will make you feel better!” Adrien exclaimed, holding the cat plush out towards her.

Marinette looked up at him, before slowly taking the cat and holding it to her chest, smiling happily at its familiar weight in her arms.

“Thank you Adri!” Marinette exclaimed snuggling the plush a bit more before handing it back to Adrien.

Adrien smiled, hugging the plush to his chest smelling the faint scent that was all Marinette. “Do you guys wanna play?” Adrien exclaimed.

Marinette nodded. “Let's build a fort in the living room!!” Marinette exclaimed happily.

Both boys nodded and began to get pillows, sheets, blankets, and towels and dragged them to the living room. Emilie saw a pillow go flying out of the den and chuckled. 

“What are you three up to?” Emilie asked, smiling as she walked into the living room..

Three heads popped out of the fort, which took up the majority of the room.

“We made a fort!” Adrien exclaimed happily.

Emilie chuckled. “May I come inside and take a look?”

“Okay! But be careful! Luka’s guitar is in here!” Adrien called out as the heads ducked back inside.

Emilie smiled as she crawled into the fort. Inside, was the couch, Luka's guitar that he kept at Adrien's place, a basket of different colors of yarn with a pair of little crochet hooks, and a mobile piano keyboard along with every pillow from this wing of the house. The fort was lit up by little plastic tea lights. Emilie smiled, crouching inside.

“This is so cool! You guys really went all out.” she stated, chuckling.

The three giggled and began to show off their newest talents. Luka picked up his guitar and began to strum a few notes on it. It wasn’t quite a song, but it seemed to express how he was feeling. Marinette then showed off her crocheting skills. She was making a decent looking hat for Luka. Adrien then played twinkle twinkle little star on his keyboard. Emilie chuckled, happy that the children were enjoying themselves. 

“Sadly, I have to go now. Mama's gotta go help with dinner,” she said, kissing Adrien's forehead, ruffling Luka's hair, and patting Marinette's cheek.

Adrien smiled a toothy smile. “Ok Mama!” 

The three played in the pillow fort the rest of the evening. Emilie returned, about to tell them dinner was ready when she noticed that the three were asleep. Luka was in the middle as Marinette was curled up against his right side, and Adrien was curled up on his left. All of them holding hands as they slept.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Hoping to have the next 2 chapters up by the end of August! :)
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
